starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chewbacca
Chewbacca, llamado afectuosamente Chewie por sus amigos, fue un guerrero wookiee, un contrabandista y un luchador de resistencia que peleó en las Guerras Clon, la Guerra Civil Galáctica y el Conflicto Primera Orden-Resistencia. Fue criado en el planeta Kashyyyk y se convirtió en un líder militar. Durante las Guerras Clon, fue capturado por esclavistas trandoshanos y hecho prisionero en Wasskah, donde trabajó con otra cautiva, la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, para escapar. Más tarde comandó a las fuerzas wokiees durante la Batalla de Kashyyyk junto al Gran Ejército de la República, liderado por el Maestro Jedi Yoda. Durante la batalla, una de las últimas de la guerra, los soldados clon de Yoda recibieron la Orden 66 del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine y, con la ayuda de Chewbacca, Yoda escapó de Kashyyyk y la destrucción de la Orden Jedi. En los años siguientes, durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico, Chewbacca se convirtió en un contrabandista y en el copiloto del capitán Han Solo a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Ambos trabajaron al servicio del señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure, hasta que Solo fue obligado a deshacerse de un cargamento al ser abordado por el Imperio, por lo que se ofreció una recompensa por ellos. Poco después, Chewbacca y Solo fueron contratados por el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi para trasladarles a él, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO y R2-D2 a Alderaan en una misión de vital importancia para la supervivencia de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Tras descubrir que Alderaan había sido destruido, el grupo fue subido a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte, donde liberaron a Leia Organa de su cautividad y huyeron hasta una base rebelde en Yavin 4. Aunque Chewbacca y Solo eligieron abandonar Yavin 4 y no unirse a la Rebelión, acabaron luchando en la Batalla de Yavin y fueron decisivos para que Skywalker pudiera destruir la Estrella de la Muerte, lográndose una victoria clave para la Rebelión. A lo largo de la guerra, Chewbacca y Solo se enfrentaron al Imperio en numerosas localizaciones, incluyendo un asalto a Cymoon 1 y una batalla en Vrogas Vas. Junto a la Princesa Organa y C-3PO, escaparon de la Base Echo en el planeta Hoth cuando el Imperio descubrió allí la presencia rebelde. El grupo buscó refugio junto a Lando Calrissian, un viejo amigo de Solo, en Ciudad Nube, pero Calrissian los traicionó y los entregó a Darth Vader, la mano derecha del Emperador. Solo fue congelado en carbonita, pero Calrissian ayudó a los demás a escapar, y llegaron demasiado tarde para rescatar a Han de ser llevado por Boba Fett ante Jabba el Hutt. Chewbacca y Calrissian localizaron a Solo en el Palacio de Jabba en Tatooine, donde Chewbacca y sus amigos salvaron a Solo y destruyeron a Jabba. Poco después, participaron en la Batalla de Endor, donde Chewbacca ayudó a destruir un generador de escudo permitiendo a la Flota de la Alianza destruir la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte. El Emperador murió a bordo de la estación de combate, sufriendo el Imperio un duro golpe. Después de Endor y la instauración de la Nueva República, Chewbacca y Solo lucharon para liberar Kashyyyk del Imperio. Cuando terminó la guerra, Chewbacca regresó a su hogar en Kashyyyk con su familia. Después de que el hijo de Solo, Ben, cayera en el lado oscuro y destruyera la nueva generación de Jedi de Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca se reunió con su viejo amigo y ambos pasaron varios años ejerciendo de nuevo de contrabandistas. Perdieron el Halcón Milenario y acabaron apropiándose de una nave llamada Eravana, aunque con el tiempo encontraron al Halcón y, en él, a los fugitivos Rey, Finn y el droide BB-8. El droide tenía una parte del mapa que conducía hasta el exiliado Luke Skywalker, por lo que el grupo llevó la parte del mapa hasta la Resistencia, que se oponía a la Primera Orden, nacida de los restos del Imperio Galáctico. Chewbacca luchó en el asalto para destruir la Base Starkiller, una superarma de la Primera Orden, un conflicto en el que Solo murió a manos de su hijo. Tras la destrucción de la base, Chewbacca se unió a Rey para viajar al planeta Ahch-To, donde encontraron a Luke Skywalker. Biografía Vida temprana Chewbacca era un wookiee procedente de Kashyyyk, un pacífico planeta en el que nació en la ciudad de Rwookrrorro ciento ochenta años antes de las Guerras Clon. Su madre era Attichitcuk, una wookiee. Se casó con una wookiee llamada Mallatobuck, y tenía una familia a la que sustentar, incluido un hijo llamado Lumpawaroo. Guerras Clon Durante el conflicto entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes conocido como las Guerras Clon, Chewbacca fue capturado por un gremio de cazadores trandoshanos liderados por Garnak, que le llevó a una isla de Wasskah para que se convirtiera en su presa. Sin embargo, el transporte en el que iba fue atacado por un trio de aprendices Jedi — la Padawan Ahsoka Tano y los Iniciados Jedi Jinx y O-Mer, quienes también eran presas de los trandoshanos. Chewbacca escapó de los restos del transporte y siguió al trío, con quien se comunicaba gracias a que Ahsoka entendía Shyriiwook, hasta su escondite. Usando sus habilidades en tecnología, Chewbacca usó partes del transporte destruido para construir un transmisor con el que poder contactar con los wookiees de Kashyyyk. No obstante, el transmisor pareció no funcionar, y un impaciente Jinx, apoyado por O-Mer, decidió robar un vehículo a los trandoshanos y usarlo para llegar hasta su base. Persuadido por Ahsoka, Chewbacca se unió a ellos en el asalto a la base trandoshana, donde se les unieron varios wookiees liderados por el General Tarfful — que había recibido la transmisión de Chewbacca — así como los cazarrecompensas Sugi y Seripas. Cuando todos los trandoshanos murieron, Chewbacca y los wookiees acompañaron a los jóvenes Jedi hasta el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Durante los últimos días de la guerra, Chewbacca jugó un papel esencial en la Batalla de Kashyyyk, supervisando la confrontación entre el Gran Ejército de la República y la Armada Confederada invasora junto a Tarfful y el General Jedi Yoda, así como la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli. Tras la ejecución de la Orden 66, Chewbacca y Tarfful presenciaron el intento de asesinato del maestro Yoda por parte del Comandante clon Gree y otro soldado clon. Chewbacca ayudó a Yoda a eludir a los soldados clon y a escapar del planeta. Alzamiento del Imperio Tras la reorganización de la República Galáctica en el Imperio Galáctico, Chewbacca vio como su pueblo era esclavizado, trabajando como mineros en planetas como Kessel, o usados para realizar experimentos científicos. En algún momento, Chewbacca y otros wookiees fueron capturados y esclavizados por esclavistas trandoshanos. Chewbacca fue esclavizado, trabajando en la tala de árboles wroshyr para abastecer al Ejército Imperial. Chewbacca escapó temporalmente pero volvió a caer bajo custodia imperial debido a la traición de un avaricioso mono-lagarto kowakiano cazarrecompensas. Mientras estaba a bordo de un tren prisión en Kethmandi, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de su cautiverio, pero sacrificó su propia libertad para liberar a otro prisionero. Fue pasando por distintas instalaciones imperiales hasta ser enviado a Mimban. En Mimban, sería conocido como La Bestia. Chewbacca también descubrió que los imperiales querían venderlo como gladiador. Conociendo a Han Solo En el 10 ABY, después de que Han Solo fuese denunciado como desertor por Tobias Beckett, un criminal que fingía ser un oficial imperial, los imperiales decidieron ejecutarlo entregándoselo a La Bestia, quien en realidad era Chewbacca. Mientras estaba apresado en una celda bajo tierra, Han usó su conocimiento de shyriiwook para convencer a Chewbacca de que fingiera luchar contra él tras darse cuenta de que uno de los soportes de la celda era débil, por lo que podían destruirlo y escapar de su apresamiento. Tras su escape, los dos se asociaron de mala gana. Chewbacca, agradecido por la intervención de Solo, proclamó que tenía una deuda de vida con él. Así se convirtió en el amigo para toda la vida de Solo. Conociendo a Lando Calrissian Chewbacca y Han Solo comenzaron sus vidas al margen de la ley trabajando como parte del grupo de piratas de Tobias Beckett. El grupo había sido contratado por el Alba Escarlata para robar un tren con un cargamento de coaxium refinado en Vandor. Sin embargo, fracasaron debido a la intervención de Enfys Nest y sus Jinetes de las Nubes, así como la decisión de Solo de liberar la carga. Solo y Chewbacca prometieron a Dryden Vos del Alba Escarlata entregarle un cargamento equivalente que obtendrían sin estar refinado haciendo el famoso Corredor de Kessel. Vos envió a Qi'ra, un antiguo amor de Han que se había convertido en su teniente más fiable, con ellos. Sabiendo que necesitarían una nave rápida para transportar el coaxium antes de que explotase, Qi'ra presentó al dúo a Lando Calrissian. Solo jugó con Calrissian una partida de sabacc, con un Carguero Ligero Corelliano YT-1300, el Halcón Milenario, como apuesta. Solo perdió el juego, pero a pesar de todo Calrissian aceptó pilotar personalmente el Halcón Milenario para cumplir con el trabajo a cambio de una parte de los beneficios. El Corredor de Kessel Luego, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Qi'ra, Lando Calrissian y Tobias Beckett robaron el coaxium sin refinar de Kessel durante una revuelta de esclavos instigada por el droide de navegación de Lando, L3-37. Durante la huida, Solo pilotó el Halcón Milenario, con Chewbacca como su copiloto, la primera de numerosas ocasiones. Como el equipo había robado coaxium sin refinar, era necesario llegar hasta Savareen en el menor tiempo posible, lo que hizo que Solo tomara un camino más corto y mucho más peligroso a través de un remolino que rodeaba Kessel y cerca de un pozo de gravedad llamado Las Fauces, reduciendo la distancia a Savareen de veinte a doce parsecs. Savareen Al llegar a Savareen y refinar el coaxium, el equipo fue enfrentado por Enfys Nest, quien explicó que los Jinetes de las Nubes eran luchadores por la libertad que actuaban contra las atrocidades cometidas por el Alba Escarlata y otros sindicatos criminales. Han Solo diseñó un plan para entregar el coaxium a los Jinetes de las Nubes y entregar a Dryden Vos coaxium falso, pero Vos estaba preparado para su traición debido a la información que le proporcionó el agente doble del equipo, Tobias Beckett. No obstante, Solo había engañado a Beckett y Vos, ya que las cajas que había dejado a los Jinetes de las Nubes estaban vacías, y Nest eliminó a los agentes que Vos había enviado para recuperar el coaxium. Lo que Solo, Qi'ra y Chewbacca habían traído ante Vos era, de hecho, coaxium real. Entonces, Beckett consiguió escapar con el coaxium y Chewbacca como rehén. Después de que Qi'ra traicionase y asesinara a Vos, Solo encontró y mató a Beckett, pero acto seguido sólo pudo observar con Chewbacca como Qi'ra abandonaba Savareen en la nave de Vos para reunirse con el líder del Alba Escarlata, Darth Maul. Solo y Chewbacca confiaron el coaxium a Nest, quien pretendía usarlo para impulsar una rebelión contra el Imperio Galáctico. El Halcón Milenario Más adelante, Chewbacca y Han Solo siguieron el rastro de Lando Calrissian hasta Numidian Prime. Allí, Solo quitó discretamente las cartas que Lando tenía bajo su manga para hacer trampas, y le retó a otra partida de sabacc para decidir la custodia del Halcón Milenario. Entonces, Solo ganó justamente el Halcón Milenario, que se convirtió en su posesión más preciada. Con su nueva nave y confianza en sí mismos, Solo y Chewbacca comenzaron a emprender operaciones criminales mucho más arriesgadas y peligrosas, convirtiéndose eventualmente en contrabandistas. Alrededor de ese tiempo, Chewbacca colgó un par de dados encima de los mandos de pilotaje de la nave. El Mar Cordaxiano En algún momento, Chewbacca y Han Solo transportaron dos toneladas de mineral cordaxiano en Odona con la ayuda de Flax, un Kajain'sa'Nikto. Fueron perseguidos por el Imperio Galáctico, y Flax, que estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de ser apresado, apuntó con su bláster a Han. Chewbacca hizo en respuesta una maniobra con el Halcón Milenario que hizo caer a Flax de la nave. Entonces, escaparon con éxito del Imperio Galáctico y Odona, dejando a Flax atrás. Recompensa cazada Soltando el cargamento de Jabba Tiempo después, Chewbacca y Han Solo transportaron de contrabando un cargamento imperial para Jabba el Hutt cuando fueron detenidos por un bloqueo imperial. Comenzaron a ser perseguidos por varios cazas TIE, y tuvieron que hacer frente a una elección, rendirse o soltar la carga. Solo escogió soltar el cargamento, que quedó en medio del camino de los cazas TIE perseguidores, que fueron destruidos al chocar. Sin ser perseguidos, Chewbacca y Solo descendieron a un planeta cercano con el Halcón Milenario muy dañado. Haciendo reparaciones Al aterrizar, empezaron a hacer reparaciones, hasta que vieron que el planeta estaba habitado por el señor del crimen Nodo. Nodo y sus hombres regentaban una tienda de piezas para naves robadas, y Nodo también tenía docenas de prisioneros, incluido Meecha Odon. Han Solo fingió ser Jabba, y convenció a Nodo y sus hombres para que repararan el Halcón Milenario. Cuando estuvo reparado, no obstante, otro señor del crimen, Lallani, llegó a la tienda de Nodo. Lallani había oído que Jabba se encontraba allí, y quería capturarlo. Liberando prisioneros Se desencadenó un combate, y en el caos, Chewbacca y Han Solo liberaron a Meecha Odon y los demás prisioneros. Regresaron al Halcón Milenario, y de camino encontraron varios barriles de rhydonio, los suficientes como para reemplazar el cargamento que habían perdido. Sin embargo, Chewbacca convenció a Solo de que Odon y los prisioneros necesitaban más el rhydonio, y Solo cedió. Entregaron el combustible a los prisioneros, de manera que Odon podría usarlo para pagar su regreso a casa. Enfrentamiento con el cazador de la niebla Mientras descargaban el rhydonio del Halcón Milenario en el puerto espacial de Valtos, Zuckuss y 4-LOM les atacaron. Revelaron que se ofrecía una recompensa por Chewbacca y Han Solo, ofrecida por el señor del crimen Nodo. Zuckuss consiguió meter a Han en la bodega de su nave, pero Chewbacca le atacó para rescatar a Solo y Beris Ford, otro de los prisioneros de Zuckuss, de los cazarrecompensas. Metió a Beris en un barril a pesar de sus protestas antes de que él y Solo tomaran un speeder de vuelta al Halcón Milenario. Sin embargo, Zuckuss y 4-LOM les alcanzaron, pero Chewbacca y Solo consiguieron usar varios barriles para noquearlos. Mientras el Halcón Milenario abandonaba Valtos, Chewbacca y Solo soltaron a Beris en el espacio con una baliza de rastreo para informar a su familia de su posición. No obstante, fueron perseguidos por Zuckuss y 4-LOM. Chewbacca usó uno de los cañones del Halcón Milenario para ahuyentar a la nave enemiga. Eventualmente cayeron sobre el océano de un planeta del Espacio Salvaje y se vieron obligados a abandonar el Halcón Milenario para llegar a la orilla. Zuckuss y 4-LOM también cayeron con su nave sobre el océano. Pasado un tiempo encontraron un proyector de energía que transmitía un rayo inmovilizador. Trabajando juntos Chewbacca y Han Solo escalaron el proyector, pero fueron enfrentados por Zuckuss, quien les tiró varias lanzas. Cuando Chewbacca subió a lo más alto, fue capaz de desconectar el rayo destruyendo su fuente de energía. No obstante, se activaron unos pequeños droides que querían destruir a todas las formas de vida orgánicas de la galaxia. Los dos bandos opuestos decidieron que tenían que trabajar juntos para escapar de los droides, y huyeron a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Han fingió que el Halcón Milenario perdía otra vez energía, y engañó a Zuckuss y 4-LOM para que bajasen de la nave, saltando al agua de debajo. Chewbacca y Solo abandonaron el planeta, dejando a los dos cazarrecompensas atrás. Misión en Ushruu Falsos pretextos En una ocasión, mientras se encontraban en Coruscant llevando a cabo un trabajo de contrabando, Chewbacca y Han Solo fueron abordados por Alinka Aloo, la hija de Sim Aloo. Aloo quería contratarlos para un trabajo, y solicitó que acudieran a su torre. Una semana después, ambos fueron a verla, y Alinka les dijo que tenía un trabajo fácil para Chewbacca, mientras que Solo debía permanecer con ella. De mala gana aceptaron, y Chewbacca partió en una nave de carga con la bibliotecaria Mayvlin Trillick. Pero la nave, en piloto automático, los metió en el hiperespacio. Durante el viaje involuntario, Aloo informó a Chewbacca y Trillick de que su trabajo real era robar un artefacto desconocido de un templo del planeta Ushruu. Aloo reveló que había tomado a Solo como prisionero, y que no lo liberaría hasta que el trabajo hubiera sido completado. Con ninguna opción más que continuar, Chewbacca prosiguió la misión con Trillick. Antes de que la nave aterrizara en Ushruu, los dos entablaron amistad, puesto que Trillick habló a Chewbacca de cómo su planeta había sido devastado por el Imperio Galáctico y de cómo ella también había sido engañada por Aloo, que tenía uno de los textos sagrados de su pueblo. Los dos lidiaron con un cargamento de tookas y con el droide de la nave, K-2SB, quien en realidad era K-2SO en una misión encubierta para Cassian Andor. Eventualmente, la nave salió del hiperespacio. Adquiriendo el artefacto Cuando encontraron un sitio en el que aterrizar, encontraron a unos trandoshanos muertos, enviados para encontrar el artefacto por Janus Greejatus. Mayvlin Trillick y Chewbacca procedieron a avanzar hacia el templo, llevando a K-2SO consigo. Trillick había llenado una caja con suministros, incluido un equipo médico, y obligó a K-2SO a llevarla. El grupo se enfrentó a varios sabuesos corellianos, que accidentalmente habían atrapado en su nave de carga. Empezaron a viajar por encima del suelo en árboles, pero fueron atacados por la lengua de un vathyr, una entidad ancestral que habitaba Ushruu. Trillick fue arrastrada hacia el propio Vathyr, pero Chewbacca consiguió liberarla. Eventualmente alcanzaron el templo y comenzaron a buscar en él. Encontraron el artefacto, que era un antiguo libro con enseñanzas del lado oscuro, en la biblioteca del templo. La voz de la Hechicera preguntó para quién era el libro, y pareció satisfecha al oír que el libro era para el Emperador Sheev Palpatine. Salvando a Han K-2SO guardó el libro en su compartimento trasero mientras regresaban a la nave. Pero cuando alcanzaron la nave, Cassian Andor había llegado. Cassian y K-2SO se marcharon con el libro, que Chewbacca y Mayvlin Trillick necesitaban para rescatar a Han Solo y los textos sagrados. Chewbacca ideó un plan, y él y Trillick regresaron a Coruscant. Llegaron a la torre de Alinka Aloo y liberaron a los sabuesos corellianos que habían estado en su nave. En el caos que tuvo lugar, Solo escapó, y el trío se marchó a bordo de la nave. Cuando regresaron al Halcón Milenario, se enfrentaron a numerosos cazas TIE para abandonar Coruscant. Solo de mala gana aceptó llevar a Trillick de vuelta a su planeta natal Oktaro. Guerra Civil Galáctica Rescate en la Estrella de la Muerte Durante uno de sus intentos de contrabando durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Halcón Milenario fue abordado y Chewbacca y Han Solo perdieron el cargamento de Jabba el Hutt que estaban transportando. Ambos se encontraban en la Cantina de Chalmun en Tatooine cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi se acercó a Chewbacca buscando un transporte para él mismo, Luke Skywalker y los droides R2-D2 y C-3PO hasta Alderaan. Prometiendo dos mil créditos por avanzado y quince mil más a su llegada a Alderaan, Han Solo y Chewbacca aceptaron su nuevo trabajo, escapando de las naves imperiales al abandonar Tatooine. Durante su trayecto por el hiperespacio, Kenobi entrenó a Skywalker en el uso de la Fuerza, y Chewbacca jugó al dejarik con R2-D2, quien hizo un movimiento que a Chewbacca no le gustó a pesar de ser justo, y Solo le aconsejó no enfurecer al wookiee, puesto que su especie tendía a arrancar brazos a los droides. Cuando el Halcón salió del hiperespacio, el grupo se encontró en un campo de asteroides provocado por la destrucción de Alderaan, y fue atrapado por un rayo tractor de la Estrella de la Muerte. El grupo evitó ser capturado escondiéndose en los compartimentos ocultos del Halcón; y mientras Kenobi iba a desactivar el rayo tractor para escapar, Skywalker recibió la información de R2-D2 de que la Princesa Leia Organa estaba prisionera en la Estrella de la Muerte, a punto de ser ejecutada. Prepararon un rescate, con Chewbacca fingiendo ser un prisionero de Skywalker y Solo disfrazados de soldados de asalto. A pesar de sufrir algunos contratiempos, Chewbacca y los demás lograron escapar de la Estrella de la Muerte — excepto Kenobi, que murió en un duelo con Darth Vader. El Halcón pronto llegó a Yavin 4, aterrizando en una base secreta de la Alianza Rebelde mientras la Estrella de la Muerte se acercaba a la luna. Batalla de Yavin Luke Skywalker confiaba en que Chewbacca y Han Solo se unirían a la Alianza Rebelde, pero Solo estaba más centrado en cobrar su recompensa para saldar su deuda con Jabba el Hutt. Aunque Chewbacca no estaba satisfecho con el curso de acción de Solo, ambos se marcharon, abandonando aparentemente a la Alianza Rebelde ante la Estrella de la Muerte. Sin embargo, regresaron a tiempo para proteger a Skywalker durante la Batalla de Yavin del TIE Avanzado x1 de Darth Vader, permitiendo al joven piloto destruir a la gigantesca estación espacial disparando un torpedo de protones a su puerto de salida. De vuelta a Yavin 4, Skywalker y Solo fueron condecorados con medallas por Leia Organa, mientras que Chewbacca gruñía de satisfacción durante la ceremonia. Tras la celebración, Organa pidió a los rebeldes guardar un minuto de silencio para honrar y recordar a aquellos que habían muerto cuando Alderaan fue destruido; y el General Dodonna anunció la necesidad de evacuar Yavin puesto que el Imperio Galáctico conocía su localización. Chewbacca también recibió una medalla, y compartió un momento de intercambio de bromas entre Organa y Solo, poco antes de separarse. Cyrkon Sin embargo, antes de poder partir a Tatooine para pagar a Jabba, Leia Organa pidió a Han Solo que hiciera un recado para la Alianza Rebelde, que Chewbacca le convenció de aceptar — rescatar al teniente Caluan Ematt en Cyrkon. En el Halcón Milenario, los dos se dirigieron al planeta, donde se vieron confrontados por una nave enemiga, a la que eludieron con un transpondedor falso, y aterrizaron en Motok. Allí, fueron atacados de inmediato por algunos de los cazarrecompensas de Jabba, lo que hizo que Solo les acusara de ser "rebeldes" y les pusiera en contra al destacamento de la comandante imperial Alecia Beck. Chewbacca se alejó con Solo hasta una cantina, donde encontraron a su vieja amiga Delia Leighton, a quien preguntaron la localización de Ematt. Después de que ella les comunicara su localización y contraseña, Chewbacca y Solo alquilaron un vehículo y se dirigieron aun hotel, donde encontraron a Ematt, pero fueron atacados de nuevo por cazarrecompensas en cuanto Leighton reveló su paradero para salvar la vida de Curtis. No obstante, todos ellos se dirigieron al Halcón Milenario, donde fueron emboscados por Beck y más de cuarenta soldados de asalto. Obligados a rendirse, Chewbacca, Solo y Ematt fueron capturados, con Beck centrándose en Ematt y dejando a Chewbacca y Solo con los soldados de asalto. Sin que los imperiales lo supieran, Solo notó que una nave venía a rescatarlos, pero su llegada sería inútil si el campo magnético seguía activado. Al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Solo, Chewbacca fingió haberse enfadado con él y le empujó, lanzándolo contra un soldado de asalto para coger su arma y disparar a los generadores del campo. En consecuencia, el hangar quedó también lleno de gas tóxico. La nave que acudía en su rescate, abrió fuego contra los imperiales, y Chewbacca entró en el Halcón Milenario y lo puso en marcha mientras Solo ayudaba a Ematt y recuperaba sus armas. En la órbita de Cyrkon, se encontraron frente a una nave imperial y ocho cazas TIE. Tras destruir a varios TIE, su nave aliada sufrió daños. Chewbacca vio el lado noble de Solo cuando éste decidió cubrir a la nave aliada justo cuando accionaba su rayo tractor. Resistieron al rayo tractor al entrar en la atmósfera del planeta, y mientras Leighton huía en su nave dañada, ellos se acercaron a Motok, desafiando a Beck a capturar el Halcón Milenario al precio de destruir la ciudad. Cuando Beck desistió, el Halcón comenzó a caer al suelo y los dos pilotos reiniciaron manualmente los motores, justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con la ciudad y escapar. Andelm IV Tiempo después, Chewbacca llevó a cabo la misión en solitario de entregar una caja, cuando el estabilizador de su nave comenzó a funcionar mal. Obligado a aterrizar de emergencia en Andelm IV, Chewbacca se dirigió a la ciudad para obtener un recambio y negoció con un besalisko. Su trato fue interrumpido por una joven chica fugitiva, Zarro, quien intentaba vender un speeder robado. El besalisko, no obstante, rechazó la oferta de la joven e intentó traicionarla delatándola al señor del crimen del planeta, Jaum. Chewbacca lo detuvo, convenciendo al besalisko para que le vendiera un estabilizador. Sin embargo, no tenía suficientes créditos para comprarlo. En consecuencia, se dirigió a una cantina y jugó al sabacc, duplicando su número de créditos. Luego, Chewbacca vio a la chica de antes, y la ayudó a esconderse de los hombres de Jaum. Acto seguido, Zarro le siguió mientras compraba el estabilizador e intentó convencerle para que le ayudara a salvar a su padre y amigos. Incapaz de demorar su misión, Chewbacca reparó la nave, y cambió su opinión de abandonar el planeta cuando Zarro mencionó que su gente había sido esclavizada por Jaum. Sin que Chewbacca y Zarro lo supieran, Jaum planeaba exportar larvas de escarabajos de Andelm al Imperio Galáctico para extraer dedlanita, una sustancia usada en la manufactura de blásteres. Para maximizar los beneficios, Jaum también planeaba vender a los esclavos como mano de obra para el Imperio. Al día siguiente, Zarro diseñó un plan para infiltrarse en la mina de Jaum. Hizo que Chewbacca buscase una vía de ventilación para que escapasen los mineros. Mientras tanto, Zarro se infiltró en la mina dejándose capturar de nuevo. Su plan era localizar una parte hueca de la mina. Estando en contacto con un transmisor, Zarro indicó a Chewbacca cómo encontrar una vía de aire abierta. Mientras avanzaba a lo largo de un túnel, el wookiee tuvo recuerdos de su época esclavizado por trandoshanos. El plan de escape de Zarro luego se encontró con un problema cuando fue capturada por Jaum y sus hombres. Después de que los mineros incluido el padre de Zarro, Arrax, objetaran el plan de Jaum, el señor del crimen ordenó a sus hombres ejecutar a los mineros. Antes de que los guardias de Jaum pudieran llevar a cabo la ejecución, Chewbacca apareció por detrás y los neutralizó con su ballesta. Tras reunirse con el padre de Zarro, Chewbacca se unió a los mineros para abrirse camino hasta el exterior de la mina. Reformó la vara de un Droide de energía serie GNK y la usó para deshabilitar a un droide de combate con ruedas. Poco después, el wookiee noqueó a uno de los secuaces de Jaum con los restos del droide GNK. Eventualmente Chewbacca encontró el camino a la bahía de carga de la mina, que estaba llena de cajas con larvas de escarabajo de Andelm. No obstante, el ejecutor shistavanen de Jaum, Tyvak, disparó contra las larvas incendiarias con su bláster, desencadenando una explosión que provocó un derrumbe. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tyvak, Chewbacca y sus amigos lograron sobrevivir a la explosión. Parte de la pierna izquierda del woookiee quedó herida por el fuego pero Zarro consiguió curarla. Después, Chewbacca y sus compañeros escaparon por poco de un enjambre de escarabajos de Andelm. Chewbacca consiguió usar su ballesta para romper una biga, reteniendo temporalmente al enjambre pero privando a los mineros de su única vía de escape en el proceso. Mientras se reagrupaban con más mineros en otra sección de la mina, Chewbacca se encontró con el guardia que había noqueado antes. Al reconocer al guardia, le tiró encima un droide pesado, dejándolo atrás. Con los mineros debatiendo el modo de salir de la mina, Chewbacca tuvo la idea de escalar verticalmente una vía de ventilación comunicada con el exterior. Aunque escépticos con las posibilidades de éxito de la idea del wookiee, los mineros y Zarro aceptaron su plan. Con mucho esfuerzo, Chewbacca consiguió escalar agarrándose a las raíces de un árbol muerto, creando en el proceso un agujero suficientemente ancho como para que escalaran el resto de mineros. Entonces Chewbacca soltó una cuerda para que pudieran salir los mineros. Cuando todos estuvieron en la superficie, Chewbacca y Zarro se marcharon bajo el pretexto de reparar el Ala-A de Chewbacca. En realidad, Zarro planeaba detener a Jaum y el Imperio Galáctico en su intento de tomar el control de Andelm IV. Con el apoyo de Chewbacca, viajaron al espaciopuerto del planeta. Allí, encontraron un búnquer habitado por su amigo ciego Sevox y su droide de protocolo I-7, quien servía como sus ojos. Tras examinar la chatarrería de Sevox, Chewbacca ideó el plan de sabotear el intento de Jaum de exportar dedlanita al Imperio, lo que implicaba colocar explosivos en una decrépita Unidad R5. Sevox pensó que el plan de Chewbacca y Zarro tenía pocas posibilidades de éxito pero aceptó llevarlos al espaciopuerto. También ofreció su búnquer como escondite para Zarro y su amigo. Tras ahuyentar a un grupo de niños mendigos, Chewbacca y Zarro se infiltraron en el espaciopuerto vestidos como el nuevo droide de guerra de Jaum y un alienígena con capucha. Pronto descubrieron que el espaciopuerto estaba ocupado por varios soldados de asalto, soldados exploradores y un AT-ST. Poco después, vieron a Jaum supervisando a varios soldados de asalto que subían las cajas de dedlanita a una lanzadera imperial. Cuando Jaum exigió que Zarro se quitara el casco, Chewbacca abrió fuego contra el señor del crimen y los soldados de asalto. Quedándose sin munición, atacó a los soldados de asalto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Mientras Chewbacca se ocupaba de Jaum, Zarro subió a la Unidad R5 a la lanzadera. Entonces Chewbacca se enfrentó a Tyvak pero fue atrapado por el AT-ST. No obstante, el wookiee activó un motor cercano que quemó a Tyvak vivo y noqueó el cañón del AT-ST, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Mientras tanto, Jaum consiguió escapar a bordo de la lanzadera con la dedlanita y la Unidad R5 explosiva. Chewbacca y Zarro celebraron que el plan hubiera salido bien, pero rápidamente fueron arrestados por soldados de asalto y llevados ante el comandante imperial Kai, el mismo oficial interesado en negociar por la dedlanita con Jaum. Por orden del comandante Kai, Chewbacca y Zarro fueron llevados al Destructor Estelar Imperial de Kai en la órbita de Andelm IV. De camino, consiguieron derrotar a sus soldados de asalto captores a bordo de una lanzadera imperial. Tras aterrizar, Chewbacca noqueó a un droide de protocolo RA-7 imperial que Kai había enviado para negociar su rendición. Tras deshacerse del resto de soldados de asalto, Kai aceptó escuchar a Zarro. Zarro inventó una historia acerca de Jaum siendo un fraude que había pretendido engañar a Kai. También afirmó que Jaum era un espía rebelde que no poseía ninguna operación minera. Para apoyar su historia, Zarro dijo que el droide de Jaum, la Unidad R5, estaba cargada con explosivos. Poco después, Jaum llegó con muestras de dedlanita. Acto seguido la Unidad R5 explotó, destruyendo el hangar del Destructor Estelar y su campo de energía. Mientras tanto, Chewbacca y Zarro consiguieron escapar en un Bombardero TIE. A pesar de que Zarro activó por accidente un detonador termal que destruyó el ala izquierda de la nave, consiguieron aterrizar en Andelm IV. Chewbacca rechazó el ofrecimiento de Zarro de quedarse con ella y su gente, pero le dio un abrazo y la medalla de oro que había recibido por sus servicios durante la Batalla de Yavin. Tras separarse como amigos, Chewbacca viajó en su Ala-A hasta su planeta natal Kashyyyk. Allí, regresó a su aldea para reunirse con su familia y regaló a su hijo una bandolera. Poco después, Chewbacca partió a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Por su parte, Jaum fue apresado por el comandante Kai, quien estaba disgustado por la avaricia de Jaum y su supuesto engaño. Además, Kai hizo que el señor del crimen fuese torturado por un Droide interrogador IT-O. Asalto en Cymoon 1 Rescate en Nar Shaddaa Batalla de Hoth Ciudad Nube El Rescate de Solo Batalla de Endor Nueva República Carrera como contrabandista Regreso a Kashyyyk Conflicto Primera Orden-Resistencia Recuperando al Halcón Milenario Enfrentamiento con la Primera Orden Apariciones *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Ahsoka'' *Untitled Han Solo Anthology film *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''The Chewbacca Story'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 22'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Han Solo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Bloodline'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los Últimos Jedi'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars'': Card Trader *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * ; images #7,8 * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * * * * * * * * __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Wookiees Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Miembros de la Resistencia Categoría:Contrabandistas